Naruto: Tyrant of The Hidden Mist
by Wei-lun Gray
Summary: AU. Naruto was born the twin of the Jinchuuriki Arashi, and the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. However, he was kidnapped at birth by Tobi who gave him to Yagura to be trained as a weapon for Kiri. Unfortunately for both of them, plans tend to…never go as planned.
1. Prologue 1

Naruto: Tyrant of the Hidden Mist

Summary: AU. Naruto was born the twin of the Jinchuuriki Arashi, and the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. However, he was kidnapped at birth by Tobi who gave him to Yagura to be trained as a weapon for Kiri. Unfortunately for both of them, plans tend to…never go as planned.

Disclaimer: Fact of the matter is people, I do not own Naruto. Should I? Probably not. But if I did, Haku would probably still be alive.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Act 1**

"**Deception is War"**

* * *

Oplie Island: Rebel Territory

"Gouto-sama! Gouto-sama! We've managed to kill him!"

Gouto Yuki, a large broad man with black locks of hair, looked up from his massive desk and gazed at his young subordinate with fierce intensity. "Who?"

The soldier squirmed under his scrutiny. "The one that has been causing us recent trouble sir! But…you see…"

"Spit it out genin! I have no time to squander around!"

"Hai! We managed to kill the shinobi that has been killing off our sentinels. Apparently, he's a young boy. I believe you should see him sir! He won't be causing us anymore harm so…his body is open for our scientists to study." The young genin looked very much relieved at that aspect. For the past few weeks, he had been more nervous than thought possible considering his safe assignment.

On Oplie Island, there was a relatively moderate sized village called Hijimon and at the moment, they were in the Hijimon Fortress that boasted a defense that was famous throughout the Elemental Nations. With walls as high as their tallest building and hundreds of shinobi guarding every wall, enemy villages often thought it impossible to attack and a waste of resources to spend on seizing it. It was considered one of Kirigakure's great fortresses, only a fool would even consider striking at the castle with no fewer than one thousand shinobi.

At least, that was what Gouto thought. He was the Jounin Commander of Hijimon Fortress and a man that held numerous names in the bingo book. In Kiri, they called him the 'Shield' implying his famous defensive Ice ninjutsu. After the Mizukage Yagura began the blood-line purge, Gouto predicted that a great civil war would break out soon and from then on, he had turned on his village and stood against him. Ever since then, Hijimon Fortress had yet to be penetrated by the enemy.

Considered as one of the Commanders of the Rebel Army, Gouto was considered an A-class missing-nin. His death was one of Kirigakure's highest priorities, close to Momochi and Terumi themselves.

"Very well." The broad commander stood up. "Let's go see this child."

It did not take them long to locate the morgue. In the provided space, five other shinobi stood and three he recognized as his own. On a table, between two of his own men, was a blanket where he assumed the body was under. Gouto nodded to his men and his look demanded a briefing of sorts.

"Gouto-sama! This is the one that has been killing our men. It seems that these two here brought his corpse in!" Gouto narrowed his eyes and looked to the two men responsible for the death of the boy.

"You lot were offerin' a good amount for 'im." The one on the right grinned arrogantly, putting his hands into his pockets. He was a burly man with grey skin-tone, long silver hair and light colored eyes.

"Yep. Let me tell ya', this one was powerful. Can't believe someone his age could strike so ruthlessly. Reminds of those horror stories of that young Uchiha prodigy." The one on the left looked almost exactly like his partner except with a slightly broader build and long, golden hair that had black tips.

"…I know you too. The Gold and Silver brothers of Kumogakure." Gouto acknowledged warily. It was not uncommon to see hired mercenaries with the Rebel army. "Yes…now, I wish to see the corpse that has caused my men so much grief for the past twenty-five days."

He removed the blanket to reveal a young boy that looked no more than six or seven years old. His young face was fairly angular and he had spiky blond hair with several blotches of blood all over him. The boy's faced looked peaceful and Gouto almost found himself pitying the child who was probably trained from the moment he learned how to stand and crawl. He wore a standard black flack-jacket over a blue shirt and black pants. His left arm was taped to his elbows and there was a chain of long swirl-shaped tattoos that could be seen beneath, going all the way down to his wrist.

"Shame that such talent had to be manipulated by that demon Yagura. Oh…I cannot wait until he is killed." Gouto spat before looking to the Gold and Silver brothers, who were wearing identical smirks. "So…dead. That's half price." He began only to be cut off as he heard the sounds of gurgling behind him.

"And alive?" A cold, emotionless voice asked.

Turning around, Gouto could only watch as his two soldiers, both chuunin, were decapitated by the boy. The local Commander was also too slow to react to the mercenaries behind him. The gold brother killed off the other standing chuunin in the room and the silver brother had made quick work of the attendant that had led him here.

It happened in an instant.

"W-wha-" He was cut off as a kunai was placed at his throat, threatening to slice him any second. "Y-you're alive!" Gouto growled indignantly, his eyes burning a hole into the former corpse's body.

"Indeed." The blond boy replied with a blood-thirsty smile on his face. "Gouto the Shield. Nice to meet cha'! Name's Uzushio."

The boy never took his eyes off the man. "Oy! Ginkaku, Kinkaku, our deal isn't through yet. Signal in the others! We're having ourselves a blood party tonight!" The two brothers nodded and stalked out the door, intent on killing everybody in the castle before calling in the cavalry of sorts.

Gouto widened his eyes in horror. "No!"

The blond only smirked in response. "Yes. Sayonara, Gouto Yuki. It must suck to be killed by a nobody like me. Hehahahaha!"

And that was the last thing the man saw as a kunai viciously tore through his throat, leaving nothing but a pool of blood growing beneath where he collapsed.

'Uzushio' hopped off the silver table and gathered himself. "Ah, classic horse strategy. Gotta love it."

Unsealing a scroll from the various tattoos on his left arm, the boy unrolled it and placed firmly on the ground. After a few hand-seals, he thrusted his hand on the parchment and yelled. "Kuchiyose (Summoning)!" Out from a puff of smoke were two figures. One of them was a man shoulder length white hair, teal eyes and shark-like teeth. He wore a sleeve-less shirt, light colored pants and striped leg warmers. On his back was a single katana with a green grasp.

The other was a relatively short woman. She had long, red hair that was tied with both her forehead protector and a simple cloth. Like the man beside her, the woman's teeth were shark-like. She wore a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt with a dark obi around the waist, black pants which got much looser near the ends and striped leg warmers. On her back were twin blades that have an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side.

"Ameyuri, Mangetsu!" The young blond smiled at them. "Mission success."

"Well done." The woman nodded. "Good to know that the fake death suspension seal works well enough. Now there is nothing stopping us from crushing this 'impenetrable' Fortress!"

Mangetsu let out a small chuckle. "Now then. Let the fun begin…"

"First, do you have my blade?" Uzushio asked, holding out his small hands. "She'll want in on the fun too!"

Rolling her eyes, Ameyuri took out a scroll and un-sealed a jian. Its sheath was pure white with a simple round, black guard and on the end of the hilt, an array of red strings were tied to the end.

"Tenken..." The blond uttered euphorically as he held onto his sword once more, whispering to it as if it were a close friend. "We've been away for far too long…"

"Enough sentimentality. It's making me sick." Ameyuri gagged abruptly. She drew her swords and looked towards the door. "The invasion is in full blast now. I can hear the crossing of blades." Her point was made as the sounds of battle erupted from outside the building. "The Gold and Silver brothers are probably hogging all the kills. Let's go!"

"We've been dicking around here for too long. I've waited weeks to slaughter this place!" Mangetsu agreed and went to the door. "Let's get this party started."

The blond watched calmly as his comrades rushed out and began the inevitable massacre.

It had been planned like this from the very beginning. He would kill two or three sentinels every two days or so, and make himself to be a lone enemy of the Fortress, causing the enemy to put the majority of the focus on him. So when he was 'captured' by the Gold and Silver brothers, he would assassinate whoever held him and let loose all of the gates from the inside. Nonetheless, that was the basic plan which was revamped several times to suit his needs and increase the chances of success. After all, it was his idea to summon two of the great Mist Swordsmen inside the walls of the Fortress and signal the army to come in. It was a classic strategy: have your best soldiers attack from within and have your army attack from the outside. Nothing could stop the eventual sea of red that was destined for this fortress.

This blood bath would be a decisive blow to the Rebel army, not that Uzushio cared one bit for that. All he cared about was surviving and fighting, the two things he knew from birth. He lived in blood, bathed in it and he lived to spill it. Living in the Bloody Mist for his entire life had carved him into such a person. Hell, he didn't even know his real name; all he knew was his hands were made to kill. The man that had taken him as a baby had him trained from the moment he stood to even now.

A hungry look unveiled in his cold, blue eyes.

He easily caught up with both his comrades as they marched down the hall. It didn't take long for the enemy to start rushing out in several folds of numbers. Two chuunin leveled shinobi rushed at them with drawn kunai but only for naught, as Ameyuri made quick work of them with her twin blades, the Kiba. Uzushio felt his blood boil in excitement as he counter slashed another rushing ninja, uncaring of what rank they were.

He speed up and used Tenken to stop an incoming barrage of kunai. In the next moment, the blond rushed the side of the wall and found himself behind the enemy, and promptly separated their heads from their bodies with a draw of his sword. He was just in time to see Mangetsu make quick work of a relatively low leveled Jounin.

The three swordsmen came back together and continued their march until they found the door leading to the main battle field: the Fortress plaza. It was a glorious sight.

"Seems like the brothers opened the gates for us. Huh? Those sentinels were weaker than expected." Ameyuri scoffed. "I was right. They were taking all the good kills." She pointed at Ginkaku who looked like he was playing around with a tall Jounin.

"Well, what can you do?" Mangetsu shrugged as he dodged an incoming genin, before splitting the boy's body in half. "Shit happens."

"Enough talk." Uzushio interrupted. "You said it yourselves. No more time to waste." The two elder shinobi heard the blood-lust that his words held. The boy's eyes looked positively delighted as he gazed at the red field of battle. The blond drew his white blade and left the sheath buried into the ground before leaping off into the fight.

Ameyuri could only grin when she saw him decapitate enemies left and right.

"_What a monster we've created."_

* * *

END

Prologue. And yes, if you couldn't figure it out, Uzushio IS Naruto. It's the name he was given by Tobi [AKA You-know-who].

Ameyuri is one of the Seven Swordsmen. She uses the Kiba, the twin swords Raiga uses. And I'm sure we all know who Mangetsu is, Suigetsu's brother. Ameyuri was said to have died young but clearly, I found her a convenient character to use and probably keep. I liked her character design.

Seriously though, the most effective strategy in history: Trojan Horse strategy! Next to blockading and stuff…

A couple things I would like to address. I do not want to...misdirect my readers. If you guys are expecting a full blown war in Kiri to be written here, I'm sorry to say, that's not the case. This is just a Prologue to show Naruto/Uzushio in action with a few characters I'll be using. Thank you. I'll probably be using a slight time-skip after this, most likely.

Still unsure of pairings but it is almost 99% Fem-Haku.


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue**

**Act 2**

"**Enemy Action"**

* * *

_Three Years Later: Kirigakure no Sato_

"What are you doin' Ameyuri!?" A young voice snarled loudly, "Stop coverin' your own ass and get to Mangetsu! He's got three ANBU on 'im!"

The red haired swords-woman rushed towards where the young blond was pointing and picked up one of the three masked opponents. "These fools are tougher than I expected!" She yelled out in delight. "Kiba is craving blood!" Whipping out her left blade, the woman used the sharpened edge and had it shatter the enemy's mask like porcelain. The ANBU retreated for a moment only for her to follow and continue the assault.

"Raiton: Bakurai (Lightning Release: Depth Charge)!" Ameyuri enveloped her body with pure, blue electricity and bull rushed the ANBU, give him several burning cut marks as a result. His armor was shot and crispy, making it easier for the woman to stab her right blade right into the enemy's heart, killing him instantly.

"Tch!" One of her companions, a man with light hair, grunted. "I could've taken 'im. Whatever." He dodged a swinging blade from one of the ANBU before lashing out a kick to the other one, launching him back into a nearby building. "These bastards are tenacious! Oy Uzushio, switch!"

Nodding, the younger shinobi jumped to where the light-haired man was and reversed positions, confusing the opposition for a fraction of a second. Raising his sword to a draw position, the boy uttered, "Uzushio Ryuu: Hayauchi (Quick Draw)!" The ANBU no longer felt his lower body as the boy had cut right through his midsection. Following the draw, Uzushio stepped into his cut and rushed the other shinobi with an array of lightning quick sword play, forcing the man to retreat. Unfortunately for him, he ran right into the waiting stance of Ameyuri who cut right from his back left shoulder to the right stomach, ending his life gruesomely.

"To think that we would be betrayed by the Hunter Ninja Division. What disgrace." Mangetsu spat as he finished off his opponent who was a fresh chuunin that had also betrayed the village. "The Mizukage is irate!" With a chuckle, he pointed to the distance where a gigantic shell protected arm began crushing a contingent of attackers. It was a fairly intimidating sight for lesser beings than themselves for sure. After all, how many times in the life of a regular shinobi did one see something as huge and terrifying as that?

Not too long ago, the village had absolutely no sign of struggle until the attack began. AN ambush had happened right at midnight during a small festival in the village, celebrating a day Mangetsu had even bothered to look up. The Rebels had struck without remorse and had gone right at the Mizukage, Yagura, from the get go. Luckily for the short-sized man, he was guarded by one of the remaining loyal Seven Swordsmen, Jinin Akebino who is the wielder of Kabutowari.

For what seemed like days, the battle that erupted just earlier had yet to cease. Uzushio, Ameyuri and Mangetsu had quickly found themselves in battle after battle without rest in sight. The scene surrounding them was one of pure chaos. Loyal Kirigakure shinobi were fighting Rebels who thought that Yagura's reign should be ended. Metal clashed with metal and that was the only sound you could hear for perhaps the next hundred or so miles. Luckily for everyone involved, Kirigakure was too far from the rest of the great five and it would take weeks of travel to effectively attack them.

"These hunters just don't know when to give up!" The light-haired shinobi sighed as he glared at another wave of attackers quickly approaching.

Ameyuri withdrew a smoke bomb and threw it between her feet, enveloping a radius of nearly an entire building completely with smoke cover. However, that did nothing to stop the oncoming wave of hunters who jumped without any sense of fear or remorse. Mangetsu began an exchange of sword strikes with two other agents as Ameyuri was finally forced on the defensive by one of the other ANBU with mouse up blue hair. Unlike the others, he wore a single shoulder pad on his left side that had the insignia of Kirigakure on it.

"This one is good." She muttered through gritted teeth, "And you are!?"

"Ameyuri-san." An authoritative voice replied through the mask. "We cannot allow you to pass by and aid the Mizukage. This will be the end of the road for you!"

"I know that voice." Uzushio smirked as he weaved through a seemingly random ambush from a nearby group of genin fodder. He had made sure that their attack was not without consequence. The lead attacker had lost his head. Literally. "Commander of the Hunters…"

"Well, well…" The recently discovered Ao smoothly answered without turning away from his current opponent. "The Kirigakure no Senshu (Tyrant of the Hidden Mist). Uzushio, no last name. About five foot tall, blond hair and a bandaged left arm with a swirling array of tattoos. Yes…you are on our hit list as well, despite being so young. I have to wonder how a child like you could ever be considered a Tyrant. Your boss, yes...you...I'm not so sure."

"Heh! You won't need to worry about him Ao, I'm your opponent!" Ameyuri moved in zig zag motions and swung both her blades down at the ANBU elite from behind, only to be blocked by said man with a mere kunai. "You'll have to do better than that!" Kicking up, the woman flipped away and channeled chakra through her swords.

"Raiton: Raiga (Lightning Fang)!"

"Futon: Kazekiri (Wind Cutter)!" Ao countered, several blades of wind erupted around his finished hand-seal and effectively cut right through the lightning of Ameyuri, who had to adjust her body in mid-air to dodge the attacks. The ANBU body flickered behind her landing spot and swiped a kunai at her neck, missing by the smallest of margins as the red-haired woman dodged at the very last moment. Getting to low ground, Ameyuri performed a leg sweep forcing Ao to step back into a grounded stance.

"Hm."

"What? You seem a bit annoyed. That was nothin'." She grinned and raised the left Kiba to point at him. "You haven't seen the Kiba's full potential."

"Honestly, I don't really intend to find out. I'm here to stall you three so that air head Zabuza and Mei-sama can take out Yagura." Ao shrugged. "You won't get past me and make it there in time. There's just no way."

"Is that so?" Mangetsu snarled as he finally finished off one of the two ANBU that had attacked him. He looked to his young partner in crime and saw that he was completely surrounded by more than a dozen shinobi, chuunin mixed along with ANBU and even some genin.

"Yes." The blue haired ANBU answered the light-haired man without any hesitation. "Superior skill can be defeated by numbers too you know. Even Saizo and Sarutobi would fall against one thousand shinobi!"

"Shame that you don't have a thousand shinobi here than!" Ameyuri snarked back.

"Shame that you're only a passable Jounin at best. You, Ameyuri, are nothing without the Kiba in your hands." He countered in a matter of fact voice. "Although, I admit that you use it well."

"How dare you!" She charged him with both swords electrified, ignoring his last admission. Ao only sighed and withdrew a chokuto from his back and swung it to face her. He quickly enveloped it in wind chakra before clashing with the enraged swords-woman.

* * *

Uzushio stood calmly with his trusty jian in hand as he waited for the enemy to move on him. He was surrounded by men, women and even children his age. The Rebels had clearly recruited anyone they could, leaving him with an amused grin.

"Guess you lot are desperate. Recruitin' so young and all."

This statement elicited several glares and scoffs. "You're one to talk, boy!" One of the chuunin spat. "We'll kill you."

Without warning, a large stream of lava bursted right at him from six o'clock. Easily flickering away, Uzushio got behind a random genin and his smile darkened considerably. Stabbing his jian right into the stomach of the boy, he used him as a shield to escape the damage of the lava.

"Shit!" He heard a chuunin gasp when the genin was turned into nothing more than sludge. The blond boy dodged an incoming attack pattern from another genin team and slipped right through another attack from a chuunin. However, as the ANBU came, he upped his speed and crossed blades with one of the masked attackers, making the power in his deceptively small arms known. His strength was unusual even by shinobi standards. Many called him a devil in sheep clothing.

"You'll be dead before the dawn." He heard him say behind the blank mask, "Monsters like you don't deserve to breathe life!"

"Hehahahahahahaha!" Uzushio could only laugh wildly in response before kicking away to gain some space. "Spare me your mumblings. Save it for someone who you can actually defeat!" His left hand grasped the hilt of his jian along his right, and he stepped forward with his right foot before moving for his next strike as the sword rose above his head.

"Uzushio Ryuu: Ichimonsai (10,000 Cuts)!" Bringing down the chakra enforced cut, the pure white jian slashed right through the ANBU's tanto like butter and down to his mask, slicing it right in half to reveal a face that was full of complete and utter shock. Without mercy, the blonde's blade never stopped moving and sheared in an upward motion, cutting right through the unmasked man's left leg and then zagged right through his left shoulder, cutting off a portion of his upper body in one clean movement. The sword in his hands moved like a brush in the hands of a painter as he moved from tile to tile beneath his feet.

With speeds that couldn't be followed by lower mortals, the onslaught continued as the jian found its next victims in a nearby group of charging genin whose bodies had been completely and utterly chopped apart; the scene could be compared to what a cook would do to their vegetables. The flow of squirting red liquid only intensified the blond's wild-like movements as he spun through any attempt at a counter attack, before ending the lives of many in that area.

"Somebody…" A weak voice uttered from a distance. A young man, perhaps of sixteen, watched in complete horror as he witnessed the massacre before his very eyes. What shocked him was the fact that it was just a mere boy that looked six years his junior. "Somebody…please…"

"Stop…stop that DEMON!" His yell pierced the war-zone but nobody paid attention, too caught up in their own battles. Building after building had began to crumble and fall, so no sound but that of metal clashing was heard truly. The young shinobi didn't think his career would turn out this way in the beginning. As youngsters, they always imagined themselves as higher beings than civilians and they lived a life that stood near the realms of Gods. He had been arrogant. And it had finally caught up to him.

His team had rushed in foolishly. His long time teammate and the girl he had long developed feelings for had been skewered into several pieces and was now unrecognizable in the sea of blood and chunks of remaining body parts that dripped and smudged from rooftop to rooftop. Fearing for his life, he turned to run, only to have the light from his eyes shaken and a sharp pain enter his chest. He looked down to see a white blade enter it cleanly.

Just before it was jammed upward and ended his life as well.

* * *

Ao gritted his teeth as the red-haired woman pushed him back with the velocity of her swing once again, forcing him to regain his balance on a nearby building. "What an annoying pest you are, Ameyuri."

"One shouldn't talk down to their superiors, traitor!" She replied with snide evident in her tone. "I'll be sure to end your life as slowly as possible."

"Hm. How arrogant of you."

Jumping back to gain some distance, Ao brought his left hand forward and stuck up his point finger and a thumb in a gun-like motion. "Mizudeppou no Jutsu (Water Gun Technique)!" A small but intense focus of water wrapped around his finger and shot at high speeds towards the swords-woman, who blocked it with fair effort.

"Shit, you know that technique?" She grunted feeling the force of the water bullet. "Damn. So that's how you climbed your way up to Commander."

"Indeed. I'm not one for mêlée fighting although it is enjoyable now and then. You are a fair enough opponent to force me to do this…" He grinned behind the mask. "Seal-less water ninjutsu is my specialty. Who needs big and flashy water dragons when I can just end you with a minimal amount of water that can be found anywhere in the world, even in the dunes of Suna!"

"Oh don't get high and mighty just because you can copy the Second Mizukage Ao! We're just getting started here."

Just as she was about to raise her sword to attack, a huge explosion rocked the centre of the village plaza, not too far from where they were now. In the distance, where a gigantic shelled arm was seen before, was replaced by dark blue aura that seeped off ominously into the sky. "That damn freak is actually getting serious." Ameyuri muttered, regaining her balance as did her opponent.

"_That doesn't look good." _Ao groused mentally. "Hm…Seems like Yagura is actually being pushed."

His words were not acknowledged. Moving at Jounin speeds, the twin blades were swung down with enough force to cut through a building wall and down to the ground. Ao had easily dodged it and launched several shuriken to gain some ground and distance between them. He jumped back through several building windows and hid from sight, hiding his chakra as well. Even an élite shinobi like him needed a moment to gather his thoughts in the midst of battle.

"_How is Mei-sama doing I wonder…"_

Without warning, he jumped away from where he had crouched down low and into another building. "You don't think you could hide from us so easily, did you?" He heard a smug voice spoke from above. Ao looked to see a blood covered up Mangetsu who looked as if he had battled his way through a battalion of samurai.

"I had forgotten that you were an above average sensor." The Hunter-Ninja Commander admitted humbly. "Even veterans can slip up once in a while. I admit, it's been a while since I've fought against such formidable opponents. The last one was a Hyuuga from Konoha who had nearly taken my life."

"Nice attempt at stalling." Another voice spoke from behind Mangetsu.

"Now it's a two against one scenario." She finished with a shark like grin.

"_Where are the others…?" _Ao thought to himself. "So it is."

"If you're wondering where your other squad members are, I should probably let you know that they'll never get here in time to help you. Uzushio is handling them all."

The Hunter Commander nearly snarled a response but reigned in his anger. He sincerely disliked that boy, though respected his strength. To be able to even hold off his men was a feat in it's own. "How unfortunate."

"Shouldn't you be more worried for yourself? There's nowhere to run from here!"

"Why should I be worried against fledglings like yourselves? Don't be fooled. I will end you both here and now." Was his curt response. "You are fortunate that I've only fought to delay you. My leader has this foolish notion that perhaps, you would all join us in the battle against that monster Yagura. It is quite obvious that you have no intentions of doing such a thing though."

"Heh…no comment." Mangetsu said. "All that matters is what happens here and now. The future is never as interesting as the present!"

"Of course you would think that." Ao let out a long-suffering sigh. "You fledglings don't even know the meaning of duty and responsibility. You only know how to see, kill and breath. This is the greatest conflict within Kirigakure…if this culture is not eradicated, then we are all doomed against the likes of Kumo and Konoha."

"Spare us, old man." Ameyuri grinned viciously. "This country has no place for your ideals."

"Hmph. Then I can only hope Mei-sama will forgive me for ending you both here and now. Young blood can always be replaced."

As soon as his sentence ended, Ao had his hands in the ram seal and released a level of chakra neither sword users had ever battled against. Ameyuri held her twin blades in hand as Mangetsu held his lone katana, eying the Hunter warily.

"Come fledglings."

* * *

"Zabuza!" A woman's voice yelled out urgently, despite her eyes never leaving her current opponent's form. Her comrade had taken a fairly clean shot from the Jinchuuriki's water attack, knocking him all the way down to the lower terrace of the village.

The palace of the Mizukage was one of the village's greatest landmarks. Unlike the other great five, the Second Mizukage's ego demanded him to build a grand palace like building in order to show that he was the greatest of them all. This was obviously not a good way to spend government money and it had all eventually bitten them all in the ass, even now. The building was a fortress in itself and it had taken Mei and her tactician weeks to come up with a suitable way to infiltrate and assassinate Yagura.

"Shit! Of all the shitty, shitty things to happen now!" She cursed vehemently and simultaneously dodged an incoming barraged of water bullets. "Hunters! Surround him! Medics! Get Zabuza!"

"**Hehehe…I won't let your friend leave alive today, Terumi…" **Yagura snickered so. Despite his bloodied form and desperate aura, he seemed in complete control of the battle. Even against the mounting odds, the Jinchuuriki held powers even she couldn't comprehend. It was as if Yagura had an unending depth of chakra pools to draw from.

Considering the facts she had read in her study of Jinchuuriki, he probably did.

"I won't let you get away with this!" She bit back through a bloody mouth, having suffered damage herself. "I'll destroy you!"

Without even a hint of seals, Mei brought her right hand to her mouth, "Futton: Koumu no Jutsu (Skilled Mist Technique)!" An large fog of corrosive mist wisped out angrily from her mouth and it began to heavily damage anything within the vicinity of the area. Despite his own defenses, even Yagura had to retreat from the dangerous attack with a back step. He then circled back to the edge of the palace plaza and flickered to the other side of the building, close to a pillar, only for Mei to follow along with his movements.

He wasn't fast enough to get his arm away from the mist and jumped back with a pained shriek. "Take that, fucking bastard!" Mei yelled victoriously.

"**I always did hate your clan. Fortunately for the good of our village, I managed to wipe half of them out…" **Yagura replied with pain laced in his tone. **"Why don't you just surrender girl? Perhaps I will be lenient this one time and allow you to live on after this." **

"And what? Abandon my oath of vengeance? Abandon my way of the shinobi? I will never live in a village where you rule, Yagura! Not any longer." She watched as the hunters around the area launched barrage after barrage of wind infused kunai. Despite dodging the majority of them, even Yagura couldn't limit the damage to an acceptable amount. There was simply too many enemies around him and his attacks, while large and destructive, was too slow to catch the elite shinobi. The hunters had managed to bypass and defeat his royal guards and surrounded him to aid their leader.

The biggest lost was Jinin Akebino, one of his loyal swordsmen. He had been killed by Zabuza and his blade was stolen by nearby Rebels.

"**You traitors will all die for this!" **The Mizukage growled in anger. **"To have so many spies among my ranks. I should have known you were all freak sympathizers! You'll all be executed for this! Every last one of you!" **

"Coming from you Yagura? What a joke. It is no wonder why the rest of the four villages look down on us. It's all because of you…"

"We shall remove you from reign!"

"You will suffer with the fires of out vengeance!"

"And your memory will be wiped from the face of this land once and for all!"

The barrage of attacks did not end and it wouldn't end if he didn't do something. Yagura felt more tired than he had ever felt before in his life. His bones felt as if they were on fire, a side effect of using the Sanbi's shroud no doubt. He had been in it for nearly twenty minutes, more than enough time for his weak body to be in the middle of collapsing.

He had to end this battle now.

Before he truly and finally died.

"**Save me from melodramatic women…" **Yagura snarled in response. He suddenly grabbed his head in pain. He knew that the end was near for him. **"Damn it. Silence! Silence! I'll kill you all! I'll kill you all once and for ALL!" **

And without any sign of warning, a black ball shrouded Yagura's entire form. It grew bigger and bigger as the seconds passed. Recognizing it from the descriptions from several notable sources on Jinchuuriki, she immediately ordered, "FALL BACK! FALL BACK NOW!"

Legions of hunters ran for it, many of them ignoring oncoming enemy soldiers, who had also began to run as they saw the beginnings of what looked like a grand explosion. Mei looked around and watched for any stragglers, knowing that she herself could flicker away in an instant. However, she saw something that would change that chain of thought.

She had noticed that the medic team was too slow to get out of reasonable range due to them carrying a lot of the wounded. Mei quickly got in the middle of them and flashed through an extremely complicated array of hand-seals. "Get down and don't move!" The medics obeyed her without any protest, a sign of just how loyal her followers were to her command.

"Doton: Andāwārudo chikyūyōsai (Underworld Earth Fortress)!"

"**Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Bomb)****!**" A demonic voice roared from the centre of the black ball of energy. It began to bubble up and before anyone knew it, a beam of black shrouded and pumped up, igniting one of the hugest explosions ever recorded in the land of Water.

Half of the Mizukage's palace, which was about half the radius of the village in terms of length, had been completely obliterated in the attack that erupted from all sides. The surrounding landscapes and buildings had vaporized instantly, save for a small, miniscule wall of chakra enforced earth that looked moments from crumbling away. As it did however, what was revealed was a tired and bleeding from the mouth Mei Terumi who looked more exhausted than she had ever been before in battle.

"That took everything I had…" She panted weakly as she collapsed to the ground. "Shit…medic, signal the retreat. We need to get out of here."

"H-hai, Mei-sama!" And with that, the medic took out what looked like some fireworks. Lighting it immediately, a blue cannon of pure chakra erupted and exploded in mid-air, drawing the image of a giant E in Hiragana.

"Let's go before he finds us."

* * *

Ao looked down at the beaten and battered form of his opponent and spoke in a quiet voice. "You are very fortunate that my lady has signaled the retreat. Whatever that explosion was, it did not look good."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Mangetsu spat as he appeared in front of his downed comrade with a flicker, he also looked as if he took an over the top beating. Blood gushed from all sides of his head and a portion of his clothes were torn from every part of his body. The katana in his hand was broken as well.

"Living to fight another day?" Ao grinned as he observed and noted that Mangetsu began searching for an escape route, albeit he tried subtly. But Ao was always a master at reading people, with or without the Byakugan in his right eye. "Perhaps you youngsters are finally learning a lesson other than how to kill someone."

Seething inwardly, Mangetsu refused to speak anymore, having spent too much chakra fighting the man. His opponent didn't even have a single wound on him, much to his frustration and anger. _"He's this far from us…damn it." _

"No matter. I believe I have taught you a good lesson today. Until next time, Kijin no Sairai (Second Coming of the Demon)." And with that, he left in a flash of smoke. Collapsing due to injuries as well, the light-haired male searched around and tried to sense if any of his comrades were around.

Eerily, he hadn't. Ever since the explosion, things had been quiet. Too quiet.

He couldn't even sense Uzushio. Maybe it was because he was too tired.

* * *

A young blond boy watched calmly as his enemy retreated, sitting on top the corpses of a recently killed enemy. He didn't lift a finger to attack them as they ran off to wherever their base was, refusing to do so. Was it because he was tired? Perhaps but it was unlikely. Even now, Uzushio had enough strength to battle on. Was it because of honor? Not at all, Uzushio didn't care much for honor. Although it might be a factor, it wouldn't be much. Actually, it was because he simply understood that the battle had ended. It was an unofficial rule of war. Once the fight ends, both sides retreat and return later for the dead.

The code of war was one thing the boy actually bothered to acknowledge. Sometimes anyway.

Flickering to the highest building he could find, Uzushio watched, with Tenken in his hand, as hundreds of Rebels crossed the village walls, some with their tails between their legs, others with a note of pride and an air of accomplishment. Everyone always had a different feeling once a great battle ended. The young man himself was taught to carry himself with pride and strength from the masters that had taught him. It didn't matter if you were a shinobi or a samurai. War was war. And battle is battle.

"It seems they've decided to retreat." The boy said to nobody. Despite what seemed like a victory for Kirigakure, something felt off. It had bothered him for most of the night and early morning. A spine-tingling sensation was what he felt every time he glanced in the direction of the Mizukage's palace.

He ignored it. It most likely wasn't his problem.

All Uzushio wanted to do was fight and survive. He didn't care whose side he had to fight with. Whoever provided him with a purpose was more than enough to earn his loyalty at the moment. And for now, Yagura had asked him to fight under the banner Kirigakure. Any loyalties he had to anyone ended there with that statement. No matter what, he would fight under the banner of Kirigakure.

It mattered not who the village leader was. He would fight under the banner of Kirigakure until he couldn't fight anymore.

If that time ever comes, of course.

* * *

END

Prologue part 2. Hope you enjoyed the action. I tried my best to describe the fight skills but I did try to save a lot of scene ideas for another time. Will the next chapter be like this? Probably not. More plot progression for sure next time. The final prologue. Act 3.

Nine pages is pretty short compared to the top tier writers out there. I also added 700 words when revising the whole thing so it wouldn't be too horrible when I publish it. But for now, I'm content with this length. For now. I think it is almost 5000 words.

Concerning Mei's strength: Yes she blocked (Not really blocked. The technique she used and I made up brings the user and whoever in the vicinity into an underground fortress) a Bijuudama [even though was a low leveled Bijuudama and the defensive Earth Technique was already quite the distance away from the initial blast range], I know some are going to ask why she is so powerful. Fact of the matter is, she is about as strong as she is in the manga. Nothing more, nothing less. For now at least.

I bet you all wanted to see Zabuza in action. Not this time. Not yet.

In actuality, this scene was a lot less intense than I wanted to write it. But when I did, everything really came out wrong. I'm not one to drag out things too much. Not my style.

ALSO. Could someone let me know if I accidentally slip up and write Naruto somewhere in story instead of Uzushio? I make mistakes too.

Techniques

Uzushio Ryuu: Hayauchi (Quick Draw): Self-explanatory. It's a draw technique that Uzushio/Naruto does. He just spices the name because we all know that Naruto is in some way a bit self-centered. It doesn't matter how he's raised. It is in his blood. Senju/Uzumaki/Namikaze. Come on. If I had that blood in me, my ego would be bigger than Aizen from Bleach.

Uzushio Ryuu: Ichimonsai (10,000 Cuts): Look, it's not actually 10,000 cuts. It's probably around 400-500 at best but we all know 10,000 sounds cooler. Typical Naruto, don't you think? Just think of a never ending motion of sword swings that flows like a paint-brush in the hands of a professional painter. It will never falter, it will never leave the paper until the drawing or writing is complete. Now that I think about it, the name is a bit inaccurate since it should be something like, "Never ending cutting flow"...Nah. Too ridiculous.

Anyways, have a nice day.


End file.
